Secrets don't stay secrets for long
by ThunderStorm-8
Summary: sequal of rainy day in domino: someone knows about Seto and Tea, & they're sending threatening e-mail. what will happen to Seto and Tea now?
1. Default Chapter

A hammock was stretched across between two trees. It was a warm summer night, and in the gathering darkness you could just make out the two figures that occupied the hammock. Seto Kiaba and Tea Gardener. Seto had his arms rapped loosely around Tea, and her head was rested on his shoulder. She let loose a sigh of content, and for one of the many times that past year a smiled played on Seto's face. He had never been this happy before, something about her made him happy, and made him forget all his worries and troubles. Tea was running her fingers through his. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Tea smiled, so many times he had told her that. Those exact same words repeted again and again. 'It's just because he doesn't want to wake up and find that this is all one wonderful dream.' She thought, remembering something he had told her a few weeks ago. She turned over carefully and looked deeply into his eyes. She softly brushed her lips over his, then kissed him. His hands snacked up her back and then into her hair. Her arms curled around his neck. They finally broke their kiss when they heard a yell from up at the mansion. "Seto! Where are you?!" Mokuba called from the porch. His brother hadn't said where he was going and he wasn't in his office. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled again. Tea sighed. She got up from the hammock and was soon followed by Seto. They walked into the light that escaped from the windows of the mansion. "Oh hello Tea, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry." She smiled down at the child. "It's alright Mokuba." "Mokuba you should be in bed by now." "Sorry. I just was wondering were you had gotten to. You weren't in your office or anywhere." "Come on Mokuba, let's get you into bed." "Ok. Good- night Seto." He took Tea's hand and walked into the house.  
  
A few minutes later Tea walked into Seto's bedroom where he was hard at work on something. She snuck up behind him and lightly draped her arms around him neck. "I think I should be getting home soon." He stopped typing and spun his chair around so that he could look at her. "Aw. Do you have to go so soon?" He pouted, as he pulled her down onto his lap, his arms rapped around her waist. Tea giggled. "I'll see you again tomorrow." Seto sighed, but he finally gave in. "Do want a ride?" She turned slightly and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Oh yes. The dark is so scary when I don't have my Seto to protect me." She said in a teasing kind of voice. "Well then, I guess I have no choice." He jokingly said as he lifted her up in his arms. "Seto!" Tea laughed. She held tighter to him even though she knew he would never let her fall.  
  
Tea waved to him from the door of her home. He watched her walk inside before he drove away. She walked quietly through the dark house, her parents were already in bed. She got to her room and flopped down on her own soft, warm bed.  
  
Kiaba was working on his laptop when an e-mail popped up. "What's this?" He wondered. As he read the letter his eyes widened. It read: I know your secret. I'm going to make you and all your loved ones miserable. Especially the girl. He checked for a return address but there was none. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean? Probable just some prankster.' But that night as he lay in bed he just couldn't sleep. He kept thinking back to that mysterious e-mail. 'Especially the girl.' 'That freak had better not mean Tea. But just incase he does, I'm going to keep my eyes on her at all times. I swear I'm not going to let anything happen to her.'  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Kiaba woke up early that morning. He when downstairs and made some coffee. Every now and then he would look at the clock, 8:00. Tea would be coming soon and he still hadn't decided whether or not to tell her about the e- mail. "If I tell her she could be in danger, if I don't tell her she could be in danger. Either way." He couldn't finish the sentence, he just didn't want to think about it. He heard the door open, but he stayed where he was. "Good-morning!" was heard through out the household. She walked into the kitchen and found him with his head in his hands looking frustrated about something. Concern spread over her face as she walked closer towards him. "What's the matter? Is everything alright?" She touched his shoulder with her hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and held onto it. 'Something's wrong. He's usually not this quite.' "Seto, please tell me what's wrong." He thought for a moment. "I.I can't." She stood in front of him, took both his hands in hers and looked strait into his eyes. "You can tell me anything." He didn't want to meet her gaze, but he tightened his grip on her hand. Finally he said. "Come with me." In a very low voice. She followed him obediently. Once they were safe in his room he said. "Tea I.there's something, something that I need to tell you. But I'm not sure if I should because I don't want anything to happen to you. And I'm also not sure that not telling you will keep you any safer." "Seto what are you talking about?" Unknowingly she took a step away from him. 'This is really freaking me out! What's going on? What is it that he's not telling me?' 'I don't want to loose her. But I also want her to be safe.' "Come here." He walked over to his computer, sat down and pulled up his e-mail box. The message was still in there. Cautiously she walked towards him and looked at the screen. "Read this." He pointed to the e- mail. Tea read it. She didn't understand it at first but then she knew what it meant. She gasped. After a while he said sadly "I understand if you want to leave." "What?" He stood up and turned around so that he could face her. "You have a chance for a better life Tea. Away from the things you have to put up with, with me. I've seen you. I've seen how you look longingly at the couples who are allowed to show their love to the world. Who don't have to worry all the time about whether or not someone knows about them that shouldn't." Tea tried to look into his eyes, but he looked away. Then suddenly he felt her lean her body against his and cling tightly to him. "Oh Seto." She whispered quietly. "I wouldn't have any life but this one. I don't care what I have to go through to be with you." He held her closer to him, his arms tightly around her. "Why?" He asked sadly. "Because I love you. And I'm willing to stay by your side no matter what." Kiaba let out a sigh of relief as he nudged his head into her neckline. "I was so worried that I would loose you Tea." "You will always have my love Seto."  
  
A few minutes later they came back down to breakfast. They had taken some time to recover from that previous moment's excursion. Mokuba was cooking something on the stove. Whatever it was it smelled good. "Good morning Seto. Good morning Tea. When did you get here?" "Oh a couple of minutes ago." "Well sit down and help yourself to some of this. It's my new recipe so tell me how you like it." He put a stack of pancakes on each of their plates. While everyone was eating Tea said, "Oh by the way my parents are going out of the country on a business trip in Africa for a week, starting today. I was wondering if I could stay with you guys again. "That would be fun! Can she Seto?!" Mokuba pleaded. "Why not? I'll come by your house later to pick you up." "Thanks." Tea smiled at him and was then drafted into a long discusion with Mokuba of what they were going to do that week. 'This is just as well now I can keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.'  
  
After breakfast Tea went home to pack. Kiaba was sitting in his office thinking about the letter again. 'I wonder who it's from? Could it be Togin? No. He's still supost to be in jail isn't he?' Kiaba sighed and sank down in his chair. The looked at the clock, it read 2:00. 'Time to pick up Tea.' 


	2. movies and spys

Tea stood in her doorway waiting for him. This was going to be the best weekend they had had in a while. Then the phone rang. Tea walked back inside and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Tea!" Came her one of her best friends Yuggi's voice from the other end of the telephone. "Oh hi Yuggi." She said cheerfully. "So what have you been up to Tea, we haven't seen much of you lately." It was true, Tea had been spending so much time with Seto and Mokuba that she had forgotten about her friends. "Sorry Yuggi, I've just been busy." "It's ok. Hey how about we all get to gather sometime this weekend? You, Tristen Joey and me. We could go out to eat, then to the arcade and a spent the whole day together. I'd be just like old times." "That sounds great Yuggi. I'll meet you guys at that new restaurant downtown tomorrow around noon. How's that sound?" "Great! See you then." He hung up. And it was a good thing too because at that moment Seto drove up to her house. She waved to him, grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She locked it and walked over to his car. But what they didn't knew was that there was someone spying on them in the bushes just outside Tea's house. And it was that someone that they should look out for. 'I'm watching you Kiaba. You're going to pay for what you did to my dad. You and that girl both!'  
  
That night they stayed home. Tea and Mokuba made a delicious dinner and after that they all sat on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. They all sat on the couch. At the beginning of the movie Mokuba was seated in-between Seto and Tea, but latter it all got to snuggly for the poor little guy so he moved to the floor. Sticking his tongue out playfully at the sight of the two lovy-dovies on the couch. Tea giggled. Around ten the move was over and Seto told Mokuba that it was past his bedtime and that he should get ready for bed. "But big brother I'm not even -Yawn- tired yet." But then Seto gave him the 'look' so he gave in and went upstairs. Tea and Seto stayed up late watching another movie. They were laying fully extended on the couch, Tea had brought down a blanket from upstairs. Tea was rapped in Seto's arms, both enjoying the start of what was going to be a great week.  
  
Finally they both trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. Seto was waiting for Tea, then she came out of the bathroom smelling like strawberries and scented soap. She was wearing a semi see through dress type of thing. The sleeves opened widely at the ends, it was pink. Seto was just wearing his usual large t-shirt and boxer shorts. Seto encircled her small waist with his hands and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They fell backwards over onto the bed, a small laugh escaped both of them. After they released the other from the lip- lock Seto nuzzled his nose into hers. Tea propped her head up on her hands and smiled at him. Then she crawled into the bed and sank deep under the covers. "Hey." Seto said in a teasing voice as he too crawled under the covers. He reached around until he found her then a tickle fight broke out between them. Finally they both called it quits and decided to settle down. Snuggled in the others arm they soon were drifting off into dreamland. Then Tea remembers. "Seto." She said, her voice sheepish. "What?" "I'm going to meet my friends tomorrow for a day out." "A what?" Tea laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't ever taken a day where you just stay out all day until it's dark and do thinks you like with people you like?" "Well unless you count some of those times with you not really. But what was your point in telling me?" "I just wanted to check with you first." Seto smiled. "Do what ever you want, I don't care just as long as you're safe and you're happy." "Thanks Seto." She kissed him on the check again and the two got back to falling asleep.  
  
Ok short chappy but the next one will be better I promise ^_^ 


	3. fun out and plans

Tea was up and ready to meet her friends early the next day. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a yellow shirt. While walking to the restaurant she spent some time window-shopping. She was really looking forward to today. She couldn't remember the last time she had devoted one whole day to her friends. 'I wonder what I'm going to tell them if the ask me what I've been doing. Maybe I'll say I'm doing something for my dance class.' She smiled, remembering the day Seto had enrolled her in some of the best and *ahem* most expensive dance programs in Japan. When Joey and Tristen had asked her how the heck she was paying for that she said it was scholarship money. Finally she was standing outside the doors of the restaurant. She when in and saved a table for them. A few minutes later the four boys showed up, each looking happy to see her. "Hey Tea what's up!" Tristen said. "Hey guys long time no see!"  
  
About an hour later they had all ordered and were digging into the food. They had a great time laughing and talking. As usual Tristen and Joey argued over little things, like when Tristen talked about Serenity and things like that. ^_^ But finally the question that Tea had prepared for on the way over popped up. "So Tea. What exactly have you been do'n all summa long?" Joey asked, his expression was that of a teasing one. (A.N/ sorry I'm trying to catch Joey's ascent! -_-) Tristen joined in the fun. "Yeah, do you have like some kinda' secret boyfriend that you haven't told us about yet?" They nudged her with their elbows. Tea blushed a little, but only to give them more of a reason to ponder into her business. "Of course not. I'd never lye to you guys. I've, I've just been really busy with my dance programs." She suddenly felt a rush of guilt spread over her. 'But that was a lye too.' "What ever you say Tea." Joey said. "Well I believe her." Yuggi piped in. Tea smiled at the smaller boy. "Thanks Yuggi." "No problem." The rest of the day was spent goofing off at all their favorite places, and doing all of their favorite things. The day ended with them all sitting on the warm grass in the park eating ice cream. Tea sighed contently as she liked the last bit of her Popsicle and laid back on the grass, watching the very last of the sunlight sink behind the horizon. "We should defiantly do this more often." Yuggi said as he too leaned back on the grass. "Yup." Tristen and Joey agreed at the same time. But then suddenly Tea remembered what she and Seto had discussed. About not being out when it was dark because that's when all the creeps and maybe even their mystery e-mailer would come out. She sat up and was going to say something when she thought. 'Wait. I'm with Tristen, Joey and Yuggi. What came happen to me?' She relaxed back down again. "What was dat' Tea." Joey asked. "Oh, I just thought that I had.uh.a class tonight but then I remembered that I didn't." She laughed nervously, trying to hide from their glances. "Tea is there something that you're not telling us?" Yuugi asked. "N-no. I just.ya' see." "Hold on Tea I think I know what's going on." Tristen interrupted. "Y-you do?" She blushed. "Yeah, don't worry you don't have to hide it from us anymore." She blinked a few times. 'How could he.?!' "Our friend Tea here is afraid of the dark." "What?! I mean. Yeah. Heh heh, I guess you caught me." "You should'a told us Tea. We would've taken ya' home before now." 'Few. At least they're still not suspicious.' "We'll walk you home if your scared Tea." Tristen offered. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it." She smiled. 'And the academy award for best acting goes to.me!' After Tristen, Joey and Yuggi dropped her off at her house she waited until they were gone. Then with some hesitation she ran out the door and as fast as she could to Seto's mansion. Seto heard the door slam and he went down to see if it was Tea. He was right, he saw her spread out on the couch, catching her breath. "Why are you all out of breath Tea?" "I-I just..(huff) came from (huff) my house." "You what?! Tea did you run all that way by yourself?" Tea looked a little guilty, she sat up. "I'm sorry Seto. I should have called you. I was just afraid that they'd see your car if you drove past them." Seto sat down next to her and hugged her with one arm. "You don't have to be sorry Tea. I'm just glad you're ok." "Me too." Tea hugs him back, her head leaned against his shoulder. "I was pretty afraid." Seto nudged his forehead into hers, "Then let me take you're fear away." He kissed her gently.  
  
"Hey did you guys notice anything weird about Tea today?" Tristen asked. "Yeah, she serenely was more jumpy then usual." Yuugi agreed. "I don't know about you two but I sure didn't by that 'I'm afraid of the dark bit." "Hey!" "No 'ffiance Trist., but that was pretty lame." "Yeah I guess you're right." Tristan stuck his hands in his pockets and slumped. "I say we follow her around and really see what she's up to!" Joey suggested. "What?!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Sounds like a good idea to me." "Tristen you're not helping!" "Calm down Yug.! It's not like we're going to be watchin' her while she's undressen' or anything. We'll just follow her around town and see who she's with and what she's doing." "Well ok." Yuugi finally agreed. 'Yami's not going to like this.' He thought. 'Not going to like what Yuggi?' His sprit friend interrupted his thoughts. 'I'll tell you later.' He quickly blocked off his part of their mind. "So it's settled. We're going to spend all day watching her house, and then wait until she leaves and follow her around." They all went separate ways. When Yuugi got home Yami talked to him again. "What was it that you were gong to tell me earlier Yuggi?" "Oh it's about Tea." A faint tint came to Yami's checks. "What about her?" "Well she's been acting kinda' weird lately so we're going to follow her around tomorrow and really see what's up." "Perhaps there is a good reason for Tea not telling you. Perhaps she does not trust us with some of her darker secrets because we are boys." "That could be true, but just in case we're still going to follow her tomorrow. What if this thing she's not telling us could harm her." Yami's eyes got slightly bigger. "In that case you should defiantly follow her." Yuugi smiled at his sprit's eagerness to protect Tea. "You still haven't gotten over your feelings for her have you Yami?" Yami chuckled. "Apparently not."  
  
End of this chappy! ^_^ my friend from msn messanger "Inuyasha sit boy!" helped me with somethin' for this chap. ^_^ 


	4. the one where everyone finds out

Tristin, Joey and Yuugi met outside Tea's house early that next morning. "Alright now knowing Tea she probably won't be getting up till ten so we still got about two hours." "But you never know Joey. She could be up right now." "Good point." Three hour later Tristen came back with lunch. "Any sign of movement?" "Nope." "How long can that girl sleep?!" "The better question is how long are we going to sit here?!"  
  
Well let's leave them for a while and go back to Tea and Seto. There was no chance that they would catch her at her house. They were enjoying the sunshine while they were on a pick nick with Mokuba. They always had pick nicks in the west side of the park where nobody went. They didn't know why, it was just as beautiful as the other parts of the park. Mokuba was flying a kit while Tea and Seto were sitting under the big tree. Seto's head was in Tea's lap and he was peacefully snoozing away while Tea watched Mokuba play. It had been a great pick nick. Tea had done it all herself, she made lots of sandwiches, she packed apples and oranges and soda's. She even made a special pie for the dessert. They spent all after noon in the park, playing and having a good time. They hardly even thought about their mysterious e-mailer or what he or she was doing at that moment. And all this time guess what Yuugi, Joey and Trisen have been doing.  
  
They were all spread out on the pavement in the shade of her bushes. All of their backs were hurting and they were bored out of their sculls. "Maybe we should nock on the door and see if she's even home." "Maybe we should call her house phone, she might not be able to hear the door." "I'll call her." Yuugi volunteered. He dialed her home phone. It rang one.. twice..thrice..then, we're sorry we can not answer your call right now but it you leave a message we will get back to you as soon as we ca-" "SHE WASN'T EVEN THERE?!!!!" They all chorused. "Uhhh." They moaned. "Where could she be then? She didn't leave the house, unless she left at before eight o'clock." "Let's call her on her cell phone and find out where she is.  
  
Meanwhile: They were having a nice game of "keep Mokuba laughing until he explodes" when Tea's phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the number. "Shh! It's Yuugi." She said. Seto clamped a hand over Mokuba's mouth to stop him from laughing. "Hello?" "Hey Tea where are you? You're not at your house." "Oh I'm just doing some shopping." Joey took the phone from Yuggi. They had all been listening to it at the same time. "Oh that sounds like fun. So what'cha shopping for?" Joey implied. He was fed up with this whole thing. "You know just cloths and stuff." "Oh really? Where at?" "Joey what's with all the questions?" "Oh nothin' can't a guy just wonder where his friends are?" "Yes but." She couldn't come up with a good argument. Yuggi took his phone back. "Sorry about that Tea. Joey's just a little grumpy today, don't mind him." "Ok. By Yuggi." She hung up.  
  
"Ok she's out shopping! Just---- great." Tristen said sarcasticaly. "Yeah, well something tells me she wasn't shopping." "Why's that?" "There wasn't any noice in the back ground. Good point. So she can't be at the mall." "She could still be shopping thought like at one of the others stores in town. "I think one of us should stay here and report back to the other's when she gets home. "Joey why don't we just call her every hour or something until we get a hold of her at home? It'd be much more connivance. "Good thought Yuggi. And sense you're the one who thought of it, you can be the one to call her. "Ah!" Yuggi called ten times that night but she never answered. Finally he gave up and went to bed.  
  
It was another great night. They stayed home again but this time they made Mokuba go to bed early so that they could spend a romantic evening together. And there's noting more romantic then a hot tub, a dark room, candles and bubbles. It was like a giant bubble bath. (A,N/ they had swim suites on if that's what your thinking. -_-) Tea massaged Seto's neck while he was leaning against her. It was like a little piece of heaven, reserved just for the two of them. Then Tea broke the silence between them and said, "Seto, I think I should go home tomorrow." He tilted his head upwards a little so that he could see her. "It's because of your friends right?" "Yeah, I'm getting worried that maybe they're concerned about me." Seto sighed but then smiled again for her. "Alright, I'll drop you off early tomorrow before they notice." "Thank's Seto." She kissed him on the nose. Which in lead to more kissing. ^_^  
  
The next morning he called Joey and Tristen. "Hey guys here's something that might surprise you. She didn't come home last night and she wasn't home this morning." "Let's go to her house and wait for her there. She's bound to show up some time." "Alright."  
  
Seto drove up to Tea's house a few minutes before Yuggi, Tristen and Joey arrived. She didn't take her stuff with her because she was planing on coming back. She unlocked the door, and started walking in when Seto pulled her into an embrace. "Come back soon k?" She embraced him in return and smiled. "I will." Then they heart a loud voice behind them say. "Hey! Let go of her you perverting jerk!" Seto and Tea eminently released themselves from their former embrace. Joey grabbed Tea's hand and pulled her away from Kiaba. "Are you ok Tea?" Yuugi asked. "Tea you want us to take of you're lil' pestcontrol problem?" Tristen said as he rolled up his sleeves in a threatening way. "Yeah! We'll make 'em sorry he ever tried to hurt ya'!" "Oh very frightening." Kiaba said sarcastically. "Are you challenin' us hot shot?!" Joey yelled, his temper rising. "Well not technically. Because you see, with you as my opponent there really isn't much of a challenge at all." "WHAT!" Joey charged at Kiaba but Tea stood in front of him. "Hold it right there!" The three boys looked puzzled. "Uh.Tea? Have you lost your head? This is Se-to K-ai-ba you're protecting here." Tristen sounded out all of the syllables of his name just to make sure that she understood. "I'm not going to let you guys do anything to Seto." She said firmly. "Are we sure this is the right Tea?" "Did she just call him by his first name?" Joey and Tristen whispered but loud enough so that she could hear it. "Now Joey I'm sure Tea has a very good reason for not wanting to let you two pound Kiaba into the dust." Yuugi said. "Thank you Yuugi." She smiled, but then as her gaze turned back to Joey and Tristen she frowned again. "So why are you protecting him Tea?" Tristen asked. Tea put on an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. "Well frankly he didn't do anything wrong." "What do ya mean he didn't do anything wrong! Who knows what he would 'a done if we hadn't arrived at the scene just when we did!" Joey argued. "What so now it's illegal to be hugged by your boyfriend." Tea smiled somewhat evilly. "YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!" They all repeated each with a completely shocked look on their face. (Example. O O) Tea just smiled widely. "T-t-tea tell me your kidding. You're kidding right?" "Nope." Kiaba answered as he casually draped an arm over her shoulder, smirking to himself. "Tea if this is all one big joke it's not funny." Joey said, his eyes still a little wide. Tea frowned again. "Why can't you just except it that Seto is my boyfriend?" "I just don't see why ya'd want Mr. Cold Heart here to be you boyfriend." "Come on Tea. The guy's a cold hearted jerk and you know it." Tristen added. "Don't say that about him! He has every rite in the world to be my boyfriend! I don't care what you guys say. I'm not dumping him." "An' why is dat?" "Because I love him that's why!" She stormed off with Kiaba following close behind her, grinning to himself. They got into his car and drove away. Leaving the three guys speechless, and dumfounded. "Was it just me or did she say she love him?" "Either that or we all need our hearing checked." Yuugi hoped that Yami hadn't heard that. 'Poor Yami.' He thought.  
  
(A.N/ u have to understand one thing about kaiba's car. It's computer piloted, meaning no one is driving it. ^_^ my own lil invention.) Tea and Kiaba were laughing so heard there were tears in their eyes. "That was so much fun, I wish we had told them earlier." Tea said after catching her breath. "Yeah, especially when they were in shock mode after you told them." They laughed again. Then Tea leaned her head on Seto's shoulder and sighed happily. "We're never going to hear the last of it are we Seto?" "Nope I suppose we won't." "I should probably call them when we get home, make sure they understand that this is all a secret." "Well I don't suppose it matters any more does it?" Seto said solemnly. "Yeah." Tea quietly agreed. Their good mood quickly turned into a darker one. Seto realized the mistake he had made in saying that. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "Oh Tea. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He was cut off she placed two fingers on his lips. "I know." Was all she said, then he hugged her tightly. 


	5. explenations and tragetys

Tea was dialing the phone, she had tried Tristen's and Joey's phone numbers but they weren't there. Now she was dialing Yuggi's number. Someone picked up. "Hello?" It was Yuggi's grandpa. "Hello Mr. Moto. Is Yuggi there?" "Oh hello Tea! Sure he's here with Joey and Tristen, I'll have him down her in a sec." "Yuggi! Tea's on the phone!" Tea heard from the background. A few seconds later she had the three of them shoving questions at her. "How did this happen?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "How long has this been going on?" "Why the hell HIM?!" "Have you--" "SHUT UP!!!" Tea yelled. All three of them stopped talking eminently. "Now before I answer any questions you all have to understand that you can't tell anyone about this. Think what would happen if any of Seto's enemies found out. As my best friends please promise me that you won't say a word to anyone." "We promise Tea." They all said solemnly, realizing how serious she was. "Ok now you can ask questions." She said happily again. "May I ask the first one?" Joey asked. "Sure." "Why didn't ya' tell us sooner?" "Well we were worried that you would react this way. And besides, we wanted to keep it a secret as long as we could. We didn't want a repeat of what happened before." "Ok you're going to have to tell us all about that too!" And hour later "Guys are you though? I do have plans you know." "Sorry Tea we forgot that you have a boyfriend now." "Yuugi apologies for the three of them. "Well you know asking my what kind of TV or whatever it was isn't exactly what I thought you were going to be asking." "Hey the guys filthy rich! He's bound to have the biggest TV in all history!" "So Tea, on more question. Have you two-" "JOEY!!" They all yelled at him, cutting of the rest of his sentence. He cowered in fear in the corner. "Ge whiz! It was just a question!" "Well by Yuugi, kill Joey for me k' Trist?" "Will do Tea." He answer. Then she hung up the phone. She sighed and sat up form the upside down position she had been in for the past hour. "Wow, that's were all my blood was." She held her head.  
  
Tea was sitting in the garden working on the flowerbeds, when her phone started ringing. She stopped wiped the dirt off her hands and answered it. "Hello?" "Is this Tea Gardener?" "Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling?" "This is the police department, we tried to reach you on your home phone but you weren't there. I'm afraid we have some bad news." "What kind of bad news?" Tea was nervous now, why would the police be calling her? Did this have anything to do with that mysterious e-mail? "We're afraid that your parents, well.I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but, your parents are lost somewhere in the jungles of Southern Africa. They haven't been herd from in two days." "Is this a prank call because it's not funny!" "No miss Gardener I'm afraid it's very real. Unlease your parents are found in the next twenty four hours we're going to label them--." She dropped the phone, she didn't want to hear the rest. Tea ran to Seto's room, she was trying to hold back her tears. She burst in through the door, she didn't even knock. He heard it open, he looked up and saw her. She looked upset. "Tea, what's the matter?" He barely finished his sentence, she launched herself at him, clinging tightly too him. She cried, tears falling from her face. His arms immediately rapped around her, comforting her. "They're gone Seto. They're gone." Her words were hard to hear her mouth was muffled against his chest. "Shh. It's all right Tea. Who's gone?" "My parents. They're lost somewhere in a jungle in Africa. Nobody's heard anything from then in two days." Seto thought back to the e-mail. 'We'll make you and your loved ones miserable.' "Their probably dead by now." "Don't think that Tea. You must have hope." She pulled away from him, straight into his eyes. "How can I still have hope Seto? How?" He nudged his forehead into hers and wiped some of her tears away. "I'm not sure Tea, but you just must." "Seto." She cried again, her head leaned on his chest. 'I swear, whoever's behind this, you're going to pay for making Tea hurt like this. You will pay.' His grip on her tightened as he made a silent promise to her. 


	6. Comfort

Yuggi, Tristen and Joey came over to Seto's house as soon as they heard the news. They were all sitting one the edge of the bed, Tea had stopped crying, but she still looked upset. "It'll be ok Tea, they'll find you parents soon." Yuugi said. "Yeah, an' until they do we're all her for you." Joey said. "Are you gonn'a be ok Tea." Mokuba asked, "I guess, what other chose do I have but to think the best of it?" Her voice was sad thought despite her words, so Mokuba climbed up into her lap and tightly hugged her with his small arms. Tea hugged him back, tears forming in her eyes again. After a few moments she wiped some tears from her eyes and looked around her, she smiled a small smile. She was surrounded by the people who love and care about her. They were all here for her, they would always be there for her. "Thanks guys." She smiled.  
  
A little later they were all leaving, Tea said she had wanted to be alone for a little while. Yuugi was home laying on his bed thinking about what had happened, when Yami interrupted his thoughts. "What's wrong Yuggi? You seem upset about something." "Oh, it's just Tea." "Tea? What happened to her is she alright?" "Calm down Yami, she's ok. It's her parents you should be worrying about. They got lost on their business trip in Africa. She's pretty upset." This gave Yami an idea. (A.N./ remember he doesn't know about Seto and Tea yet.) "Yuugi could I take over tomorrow, I need to talk to Tea. You know, just some words of comfort." Yuugi agreed. Later that night he (yami) walked to Tea's house. She was there getting more things, and to take care of the plants and clean up a little. She had left her room in a rather mess the last time because she was looking for a specific outfit. Yami knocked on the door, he held the flowers he had bought behind his back. Tea heard a knock at her door. 'Seto must be early' She thought. She opened the door and was surprised to see Yami. "Oh, hi Yami. What brings you here this time of night?" "Yuggi told my what happened to your parents." He showed her the flowers. They were her favorite, lilies. "Wow, thank you Yami. They're beautiful." She took them and put them up to her face and took in their wonderful fragrance. She stared at them for a few seconds but then she remembered that Yami was still standing in the doorway. "Oh I'm sorry, I kind'a lost it." She laughed, embarrassed. "It's alright." He smiled at her. 'She seems ok. But knowing her she's probably just hiding her pain.' "Come in, would you like anything to drink?" "No thank you. But I would like to talk to you about something Tea." "What is it?" She sat down on her couch and patted the set next to her. Yami sat down, he was trying hard to keep off the red color that threatened to stain his face. "So how do you fell about all this?" Yami asked. "Well I mean, it's a little hard, the prospect that I might or might not be an orphan. But I have you guys, I can get thought anything as long as all of you are there beside me." He scanned her face for any sign that she might be hiding something, but it didn't look so. "What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, jokingly. Yami chucked. "No, I was trying to see if you were hiding any feelings from me. But apparently not." It was Tea's turn to laugh. "Why would I ever keep anything from you? Or for that matter even try, what with you and that see into your mind thing you can do." They both laughed. Then Yami decided that if there was any better time to tell her then now it wouldn't come up for a long time. "Tea, there's.something I need to tell you." "What it is?" He looked straight into her eyes, she was surprised. 'He looks so serious.' She thought. "Tea I.I love you." At that very moment Seto walked in. He looked at the two of them, his eyes wide with surprise. Tea was in shock. Had she head right? Yami was wondering why Kiaba was even there in the first place. Then Tea snapped out of it and ran over to Seto. Yami watched her as she ran. "Seto, it's not what you think." 'Seto? Why is she calling him by his first name?' She took his hand and made her look in her eyes. "Yami was just over here to talk to me about my parents, I didn't know he was going to say that." 'Oh god please let him not thing there's anything between us. Please.' Seto didn't even have a second thought about it, if she said that there was nothing there was nothing. "I believe you." He whispered, he clutched her hand tightly. 'Phew.' She thought. Yami was starring at them in disbelief. 'What's going on?' Tea looked back over at Yami. "I guess the guys didn't tell you then?" He didn't need her to explain, he wasn't blind. 'She loves him.' He thought sadly. 'She loves him.' He ran out of the room, he couldn't think. His heart had shattered into a million pieces. Tears formed in Tea's eyes as she watched her friend run out, she had hurt him, without even meaning to she had hurt him. She leaned her head against Seto's chest, and clung to him. 'I'm so sorry Yami. So, so sorry.' Seto held her tightly, he knew she felt bad. "It'll be ok Tea. You'll see." He should have felt victorious, finally he had beaten Yami at something, at love, but he didn't. If he had been the old Seto he would have, but not the new Seto. Tea had melted his cold heart and taught him how to show compassion for people, to care.  
  
Yami tried not to cry, but it was hard. The girl he loved, the only girl he had ever really truly loved was in love with one of his worst enemies. Right now the only thing he need was some comfort, but he didn't know where to get that. "I'm such an idiot." He said bitterly. As he banged his fist painfully against the side of a building.  
  
Whaaaa!!! Poor Yami! But an author must be cruel at times, forgive me. 


	7. no more secrets

Tea felt bad about what happened with Yami. She wished there were something she could do to make it better. She felt awful, but what could she do she couldn't make him stop loving her. Nothing, there was nothing she could do. She felt helpless, weak and alone. But then she felt Seto's strong arms rap around her and she no longer felt alone, the empty void in her stomach seemed to fill again and the knot that twisted in her heard unraveled a little. She knew that he would always be there for her, she knew that he would always love her, and she him. But after her friends heard about what happened with Yami would they still be as supportive of her and Seto? She just didn't know, she didn't want to know right then. All she wanted was to stay in Seto's arms and forget about all other things around her. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting and reassuring words to her. Many times those words were I love you. The limo soon pulled up at Seto's mansion. Her hand still clutched in his they went inside.  
  
Mokuba saw that Tea wasn't in a very good mood the second she walked in the door. "What's wrong Tea?" He asked, his big blue eyes stared up at her innocently. "It's nothing Mokuba, don't worry about me." She smiled at him. He didn't look convinced but he let it go for right then.  
  
It was later than night, Tea was out on the balcony of Seto's room. Leaning on the rim she gazed into the heavens, wondering if her parents were there or not. She heard the door open and Seto walk towards her. Felt him right next to her, she leaned into his body, her head on his shoulder. He nudged his forehead into her's and caressed her check softly. "Seto, I'm glad you're here." She whispered faintly as she clung to him. He didn't answer but simply tightened his grip on her. 'Heck her friends already know, this threatening person knows, why not?' He thought. Then he said. "Tea?" "Hm?" "How would you like to go out tomorrow, the whole day just you and me. We could go everywhere. And we won't hide at all. We'll be a real couple. I don't care anymore." She looked up at him. "Are you felling ok Seto?" He took hold of her hands and held them in his. "Yes I'm feeling ok Tea. Tomorrow there will be no more secrets, tomorrow there will be no more hiding." She smiled widely at him. "And at school it'll be just the same. I don't care what people say, I want the world to know that I love you Tea. And that I have the honor of having your love." "Thank you Seto." She breathed.  
  
"Perfact." Said a mysterious person in the bushes underneath the balcony. 


	8. mysteries revieled

Seto and Tea had the best day, they left early that morning and spent the rest of the day out. Mokuba was at a friend's house so they didn't have to worry about him. First they went to the mall and had a great time shopping and laughing. They got a few weird looks from people but they didn't care. They had fun in one of the cloths stores when Tea made Seto try on some really punky cloths. Later that after noon They were eating lunch at their favorite restaurant when who should show up but Joey, Tristen and Yuggi. "Hey look who it is! Wet a funny coincidence we ran into you two." Tristen said. "Oh hi guys." Tea said. "Mind if we sit which' ya' or are we interruptin' somethin'?" Joey said teasingly. "No it's alright if you sit with us. Right Seto?" She gave him a 'please be nice' look. "It's fine with me." He said in his best 'friendly voice' possible when it came to those three. "Um Tea there's something I need to ask you." Yuggi said. "What Yuggi?" "It's about Yami. Did something happen last night? He won't come out of the millennium puzzle." Tea looked down, sadness took her again. Seto saw and quickly said, "Come on Tea, we should go." She shock her head and looked back at Yuggi. "Yuggi could I talk to you for a moment." Sudenly Yuggi knew what must have happened. 'Oh no.' He thought. She, Yuggi and Seto walked out to the hall. "He told you didn't he?" Yuggi asked. "Yes. Yuggi can Yami here us?" "I think so." He tapped into the millennium puzzle and spoke to Yami. "Yami I know you can hear me, Tea wants to tell you something." Tea picked up the millennium puzzle and felling kind of foolish she began to talk. "Yami if you can hear me I just want you to know how sorry I am. I wish there was something I could do to make it better but I can't. I hope we can still be friends. I'm so sorry Yami." She handed the puzzle back to Yugi. Then she and Seto left. The rest of the day had been fun, Tea forgot about the whole Yami thing completely. Last of all they went to the park. They were sitting under a tree watching the sun set peacefully. "Today was wonderful Seto. Thank you." "It was only wonderful for me because you were there." She smiled at him, they were moving in for a kiss when someone popped out of the bushes and yelled. "Now for my revenge!" They looked up suddenly. Seto stood up and got in front of Tea. "Who are you? Don't tell me. You're the e-mailer. And I bet you had something to do with the disappearance of Tea's parents as well." "Very observant for some one as stupid as yourself Kiaba." The person said. He looked a little older then they were, he was dressed in white cloths and had very familiar looking black hair and eyes. Tea gasped when she saw those eyes. There were almost the same eyes as the ones that had frightened her so much a year ago. "You're Togin's." "Correct bitch I am Togin's son. My name is Izuco Kantako and I'm here for revenge on you and Kiaba for putting my father in jail!" "Don't you dare call her that!" Seto yelled protectively. "Tea stay behind me." He said firmly. "Ha! You think you can protect her from me? You will both die here, or at least one of you." He snapped his fingers and a big dog came out and charged Seto. "To make it fair here." Izuco through a thick stick at Kiaba, he caught it and used it to keep the dog at bay. He tried to swing at it but it only dodged it. "Seto!" Tea cried. The dog jumped up on top of him and pinned him down. He stuck the stick in his mouth to keep it from biting him, keeping a firm grip on the ends of the stick. He was trying to force it off. Tea panicked, what could she do? Then she saw a rock and through it at the dog. "Hey over here!" She yelled as she began running. The dog growled and started after Tea. "No Tea!" Set yelled. He tried to chase after them but Izuco stopped him. Tea quickly climbed into a tree. Catching her breath as she sat on what she thought was a sturdy branch. The dog stayed at the bottom of the tree, barking at her. Then the branch started to crack. She watched helplessly as Seto was locked in a fistfight with Izuco. Then all of a sudden she was falling. She screamed and grabbed onto the closet branch. "Tea!" Seto called, loosing his concentration he found himself on the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood up again. 'I can't fight if I can't concentrate. I have to save Tea first!' The branch Tea was holding onto was only a few feet from where the dog could jump, he just barely missed her feet. Then the branch started to brake as well. "Oh no." She tried to reach for a sturdier branch that was closer to the trunk. Her hands were slowly slipping. "Seto!" She called. "Hold on Tea! I'm coming!" He ran towards her, the stick in his hands ready to use it if he had to. Another crack came from the twig, and Tea came another inch towards the vicious dog. "Tea!" Seto knocked the dog aside, it when unconscious. Tea let go of the branch and ran to Seto. She clung tightly to him, realizing how afraid she been. He held her with one arm, the other still keeping a tight grip on the stick, which was somewhat bent now. "Sh. It's alright now Tea." "I wouldn't say that. You may have taken care of my little pet but you still have me to deal with." "Tea get out of her now." "I can't leave you." "Please Tea, leave, go where you'll be safe." She looked into his eyes, they were desperate and full of love and care for her. "How do I know something won't happen to you?" "Trust me." Tea noded her head and begain to run away from there, but Izuco snapped his fingers again and the dog got up. Sparks were coming from it. "W-what's wrong with it?" "My dad didn't have all the talent with machines. And I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere Tea." "Here Tea, use this." He gave her the stick. "I won't need it." 'Now that Tea's safe I can concentrate and win this!' Tea bravely took the stick and got ready to us it. Now that she knew that it was a fake dog she felt a lot better about having to hurt it. So the two battles raged on, Tea against the robot dog, Seto against Izuco. Tea finally got the dog down, she must have hit its main circuit. She turned to Seto, it didn't look good. They were both really fast and strong, neither of them seemed to be able to get a blow to the other. Finally Izuco kicked Seto's feet out from under him and he fell over on his back. He got up but in enough time that Izuco had time to take a knife from his pocket. "This is taking too long! I'm going to finish you off once and for all Kiaba!" He charged at him, fire burning in his eyes. The blade took a sweep at Seto but he was able to dodge every time. Then Izuco got him backed up against a tree, he couldn't get away. "Say good-bye to the world you knew Kiaba." Then just when he was about to stab him Tea ran infront of him, pushed him out of the way, but in turn got herself slashed. They fell to the ground and when careening over the edge of the hill. They finally stopped at the bottom. Seto held his head for a minute then remembered Tea. She was laying on her side holding her bleeding arm, blood stained her pale skin and blue blouse. "No Tea!" He ran over to her, knelt besides her and lifted her hand from her arm. She moaned in pain, he saw the small gash in her arm. Her face was clouded with pain. Then her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Seto are you alright." "You can't run from me!" Came Izuco's voice. Seto helped Tea up and they ran, Izuco saw them and cussing he ran to his car that was parked a few feet from there. Luckily his house wasn't fare from there. Tea was holding onto Seto's hand and holding her badly bleeding arm with the other. Her vision was getting blurry and she was falling behind. She almost tripped but she held onto Seto's arm. "Tea are you alright?" She almost fainted but she tried to keep a steady face. 'Damn she lost too much blood!' He helped her onto his back and then he ran again. She was slowly stilling into unconsciousness. He reached the gates and opened them quickly then ran in through the doors and locked them again behind him. He carried Tea up to their room and gently set her down on the bed. He got out a first aid kit from the bathroom and began to treat her arm. Then he called the police telling them to look out for Izuco Kantako. Tea was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked lovingly at him. He caressed her check softly with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Tea. I shouldn't have put you in such danger." "I'm just glad that you're ok Seto. That's all that matters." Later the police telephoned telling them that they had caught Izuco. He was going to court and they were going to find out where Tea's parents were. As he hung up the phone he sighed. "Good now things can get back to normal." Tea sighed too only this one had a hint of sadness in it. "Well there is one thing I'm going to miss about not having parents." He looked in surprise at her. "What could that be?" He leaned into him, "I'm going to miss not being able to spend every night and day with you." He held her, making sure that he avoided her injured arm. 


	9. half a year later

Another half a year later  
  
Seto was taking Tea to a very fancy and romantic restaurant, it was also the most expensive in town. Tea was dressed in her best dress. It was the same one she had worn to the dance on what seemed like so long ago. She had only worn it that one time and this. At the end of dinner Seto drover her home and they walked out into the garden. There were fireflies everywhere. Seto took Tea's hand and led her to the tree where they had had their first date. They stood there admiring the night when suddenly Seto stood in front of her, and reached inside his jacket for something. "Tea there's something I need to tell you, something in need to do." He pulled out a small dark blue box. Tea gasped, but didn't say anything just yet instead she looked into his eyes. "Tea you have made me happier then I ever was before, and if you let me I will spend my whole life trying to make you as happy as I am." He paused a moment, to look into Tea's happy and tear watery eyes. "Tea, will you marry me?" "Of course I will Seto!" She let him put the engagement ring on her finger then she embraced him, then she pulled away to look at him. Then he said in a speeded voice. "Now I know this seems a bit sudden and completely out of the blue but its not like we have to get married tomorrow, if you don't want to. We need time to get ready, and plan and--" He was cut off by her kiss. She laughed, then he laughed with her. They didn't care about planning or any of that stuff just then, they were engaged, destined to spend the rest of eternity together. 


	10. very short but cute chappy

Seto and Tea were very excited about their engagement. Her friends however, took the information a little.well.not exactly the best way.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Joey screamed at them. Tea flinched at her friends mood. "Calm down Joey. It's no big deal really. People get married every day." "But this is you.and him.and.and all of forever!!" Joey pulled on his hair and the two half expected it to fall out completely. Then Mia, (his *ahem * girl friend now *ahem*) came up behind him and waked him on the head. "Ouch what was dat for?" "Shut up will you? This is great for them so be happy you idiot." She gave him her 'if you don't do what I say you will pay.' Look and he shut up, but still didn't look to happy. Mia took Tea by the arm and started talking really fast and the two were off to look for a dress, and shoes and goodness knows what else! Joey looked back at Seto with an angry glare. "Hey just one think Kiaba." "What's that?" "I'm gonn'a make this perfectly clear k' lover boy?" He took Seto by the collar and looked him strait in the eye. "You break her heat, I break your back." (a.n./ I know, I know I got that from Shanghi knights so sue me ^_^) Then he let go of him waited for an answer. Seto laughed, which surprised Joey entirely. He looked pulsed at him as Seto smiled. "If that happens I can assure you that I'LL be the one breaking my back." Then the two laughed at the joke he had made. Joey's foul mood was wiped away. "You know Kiaba, you're not half bad." Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest and said. "And you're not that bad your self.Mutt." "What was 'dat?!" But Seto just walked away, smiling. Realizing in his head that his fiancée's friends weren't as bad as he had always thought of them as.  
  
Just a little something to tide you over while I work on the big thing ^_^ 


	11. wedding dresses and motherly feelings

Ok sorry that took so long ^_^  
  
Tea and Mia had been to all the wedding stores in the town and not one of them had a dress that she wanted. So they had resorted to looking through catalogs at home. Mia gapped at their house, (still Seto's mansion only now Tea lived there too ^_^).  
  
Tea was flipping through some pages of a magazine with a bored expression on her face. Suddenly she stopped mid flip, her eyes wide. "Wow." She breathed, her fingers gingerly touched the page as if she were trying to feel the fabric. "What? Oh!" Mia exclaimed as she looked over Tea's shoulder. "Oh Tea it's absolutely beautiful! Quick let's order it before someone else does!" Tea laughed at Mia's excitement. "Ok, I think you're forgetting who's wedding it is." Tea smiled at her best friend. Mia sighed then laughed too, "Yeah I guess I did. Oh you're just so lucky Tea. I mean I've gotten so many offers for marriage but.not for the right reason. Seto loves you." "Well Joey loves you." Tea smiled. "You really think he does?" "Mia Joey's been head over heals for you sense battle city." Mia's face lit up then faded again. "Well.how come he hasn't told me yet then?" "Because Joey's afraid that if he tells you he's either gonna end up getting rejected or scaring you off. Either way he figures telling you know would just ruin your relationship." "That does sound like something Joey would do. You're right Tea! Now let's get back to those plans!" She said, her determination restored.  
  
Seto came home a little later then he had expected, there was some trafic on the free way and to top that off there was a big confusion in the office. He quietly walked in through the door, and closed it behind him. He walked up to their room and spotted Tea spread out over their bed, sound asleep, her head rested on a notebook with a bunch of scribbles on it. 'Looks like she's already gotten started with the plans.' Seto said as he smiled at him fiancée. He leaned over her and kissed her check. "I love you." He whispered, a smile crossed her lips as she woke up. She turned her head and met his lips in a kiss. "So had a good day?" She asked. "Well, now it's a good day." Seto said as he plopped down on the couch next to her. She knew that that meant, she crawled over to him. "Mix up in the office?" She asked. Seto chuckled, was he really that read-able? "That's not even the half of it." Tea smiled sympathetically and began massage his shoulders. He smiled and leaned back against her. She would always know just how to cheer him up. When she thought she heard him pretend to snore she giggled. Leaning his head back into her lap, his lips turned upwards a little bit, but he continued to pretend sleeping. She grinned evilly as she took a feather (no idea where she got it, but it was the only thing I could come up with ^_^) and began to tickle his ear with it. His smiled widened and he forced himself not to laugh. She moved the feather to his nose, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed and she laughed with him. Then it was his turn to smile evilly as he sat up and began tickling her sides.  
  
A few minutes later the door to their room opened and Mokuba walked in. He yawned and tosled his messy hair. "Could you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep you know!" Tea smiled lovingly at the boy. Even though Mokuba was almost 12 now she still thought of him as the little boy that had brought her and Seto together. Seto and Tea looked at each other, then back at Mokuba, evil smiles on both their faces. Mokuba's eyes widened and he ran out of the door. They chased after him and tackled him in the hall way.  
  
It was just like the old days, they were all laughing and having fun, and out of breath. Mokuba yawned again and got up to go to bed again. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Tea said, with a hurt puppy look on her face. "Oh yeah, sorry Tea!" Mokuba walked over to them and hugged them goodnight. "Goodnight Seto." *hug* "Goodnight Tea." *Hug* "Goodnight Mokuba." Tea said as she gave him a peek on the check. "Yuck!" Mokuba pouted as he wiped his check frantically, sticking out his tongue. The two people watching him laughed. "Sorry Mokuba, I forgot that you're too old for me to act like you're mother any more." Tea smiled, but the two boys saw a hint of sadness in her voice. Mokuba ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Tea's smiled widened as she hugged him back. "I'll never be to old for my mother." He said, Seto smiled at them. Mokuba pulled away from her and said goodnight one more time before turning to his own bed.  
  
Tea and Seto were sitting in bed, both reading when Tea asked. "Seto, how do you think Mokuba's going to feel when.you know." Seto put down his book and looked at her. "No I'm not sure I know." "When I'm.not just his mother anymore." Seto thought about this for a moment. "Well. I don't think he'll be too disappointed. I mean, he's kinda growing out of his 'mothering' stage anyway." But Seto immediately regretted those words when he saw a tear form in her eye. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean to upset you. I just." "I know. But I'm sorry Seto, I'm being very baby-ish about this. After all I'm not his...his real mother.I'm not his mom." She cried lightly in Seto's arms. "Sh.I know how you feel Tea. I think you just forgot that he's my brother.and not.ours." Tea nodded and wiped away some of her tears then smiled. "Heh. My mom told me about this. I think my 'women wants' are kicking in." "What are those?" Seto looked puzzled, was there some else he had to learn about women? Tea laughed at his expression and explained. "Well my mom says that every women has two or three deepest desires in her heart. To fall in love, to get married and to have kids." Seto nodded as he mentally took notes. "I think ever man wants those things too, just not as much." Tea nodded, mocking Seto's look. 


End file.
